clashofthedragonsfandomcom-20200214-history
Forest Road 3
Forest Road 3 is an encounter in Dragons Clash. It come after Forest Road 1. Enemies *Hangman Soldier (780 Gold, 96 XP, 60 Energy, 8 HP Normal, 6 HP Hard, 7 HP NM) *Royal Battle Mage (845 Gold, 104 XP, 65 Energy, 5 HP Normal, 6 HP Hard, 7 HP NM) Transcript Introduction "Bring him down. String the other one-" The soldier breaks off, as he and his men become aware of your approach. A bristling hedge of halberds forms in front of you. "Identify yourselves!" he says. You ignore him, and instead gaze at the figure hanging from the tree beside the soldiers. He's long past help. At least it was quick, from the look at him. The angle of his neck shows that it was broken from a drop, instead of squeezed until the life left it. These soldiers must have had a lot of practice to become so adept at executioner's work. A woman stands beyond their line, her arms held behind her by another soldier. Tears streak her cheeks, but there's a look of hope on her face as she sees you, and catches sight of her fellow townspeople in the midst of your companions. "They look like bandits!" one of the other soldiers says. "That's right," you reply. "Your money and your life." "It's supposed to be 'your money or your life'." "I'm not feeling generous." Conclusion The soldier holding the woman moves backwards, dragging her along with one brawny arm wrapped around both of hers, his other hand fumbling at his belt. "Stay back!" he yells. "Stay back, or I'll cut her throat!" There's a glint of steel as his dagger leaves its sheath. The blade darts up towards the woman's neck, either to lend weight to his threat or to make it good in a futile act of savage desperation. But whichever course of action he planned will never be known, for Tessa's arrow is faster. The dagger falls in the dusty road. The soldier screams, and gazes in horror at the shaft that's skewered him -- almost exactly half its length emerging from either side of his ruined hand. The woman's eyes gleam as she pulls herself free from his entangling arm, a limb now rendered powerless by his pain. She raises a pale, white hand, and spits out words that you recognize as an arcane incantation. Flames the same deep green color as the nearby leaves blaze into existence around her hand. She turns, and presses her burning palm against the soldier's face. This time his scream is like the shriek of a dying hog. The woman steps away, the eldritch fire around her hand flickering out of existence. She watches with a visage of cold satisfaction as the soldier drops to his knees. There's a sound of retching from behind you, as one of the townspeople you rescued empties his stomach. The others turn away, and even some of your companions look queasy at the sight before them. The soldier's face is a melted, charred wreck. This eyeballs run down his cheeks like cracked eggs. Another arrow flies from Tessa's bow. It hits him in the center of his throat, and the point smashes through the spinal column beyond. He collapses, and his screams are smothered by the merciful silence of death. One of the Bluselleans steps forward, and moves as if to comfort the woman. But she strides past him, and gestures at the man hanging from the tree. Understanding her intention, the would-be comforter and another townsman grab hold of his dangling legs. The woman gestures with her hand, and a shining dart of white energy flashes from her fingertips. It shoots through the air, leaving a glowing trail in its wake, and severs the rope. The hanged man falls into the grasp of those below, and they lower him to the ground. "He chose to be hanged here instead of in the town square," the woman says. "He didn't want his daughter to see him die. If he'd chosen the square, you might have had time to save him..." She looks to Tessa, and then to you. "I don't know who you are, or why you're here. But I thank you... And I hope you kill all of Crenus' dogs." Category:Dragons Clash